The nightmare before Sengoku
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Porque no, el Sengoku no existía y sus aventuras tampoco. Todo fueron delirios mentales mientras era consumida en ese estado comatoso. Pero, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de que algo elemental se le escapaba? Pf, lo que faltaba: más delirios. -LONGFIC.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, así como todo lo que les resulte conocido en la historia, no son míos, sino de Rumiko.

¡Lean, lean! (Sí, el título está inspirado en The Nightmare Before Christmas de Tim Burton, ¿problem? XD).

* * *

_The nightmare before Sengoku._  
_#Prólogo#_

Me paso la mano por debajo de la nariz, sintiendo un hilo de líquido cálido: sangre.

Volteo a ver a Naraku con desprecio y me llevo la mano al carcaj, sacando una flecha. De reojo soy consciente cómo Sango prepara su boomerang para un Hiraikatsu y Miroku trata de luchar sin abrir su agujero negro. InuYasha, por otra parte, no ha aparecido en toda la batalla. Y Kikyô tampoco.

Sé que no debería ser precisamente eso lo que me importa en este momento, pero tampoco puedo disipar el pensamiento así como si nada.

Disparo y fallo. Por un poco, pero es decisivo en cuanto a lo que el siguiente movimiento de Naraku respecta.

Estamos atrapados.

Veo como, finalmente, Miroku decide usar su Kazaana para sacarnos del aprieto a Sango y a mí, pero es demasiado tarde. Hakudoshi aparece por detrás y le pone las manos alrededor del cuello, ahorcándolo. Él debe defenderse, así que lo cierra nuevamente y voltea a su nuevo adversario.

Naraku ríe.

—¿De verdad creen que van a ganarme? —pregunta socarronamente.

Su voz me irrita y le respondo.

—No lo creemos, lo sabemos. —Él alza la ceja, desafiante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú, un monje maldito y una exterminadora herida con un gato envenenado? No me digas.

Disparo nuevamente, presa del enojo, y él desvía mi tiro perfecto. Reconozco en seguida mi error: no coloqué mi energía espiritual en ella. ¿O a caso ese hanyô se ha vuelto más fuerte?

Él ataca y me veo atrapada por uno de sus tentáculos.

Me retuerzo, presa del miedo. Naraku acerca sus labios a mi oreja y susurra:

—No te preocupes, no planeo matarte. En cuanto Byakuya regrese, sabré cómo deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas... —Su aliento a miasma me revuelve el estómago.

Hay una explosión en el lugar que me ciega durante unos segundos. Entonces los veo: InuYasha, Sesshômaru y Kikyô han llegado.

Me relajo al instante, pero vuelvo a tensarme.

La guerra aún no está ganada.

Un Viento Cortante destroza el tentáculo y caigo directo a los brazos de InuYasha. Me baja y le doy las gracias. Asiente y gira, cara a Naraku.

Su semblante confiado cambia a uno de sorpresa.

Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de burlarme, pero no lo hago. «_Esto es serio, Kagome_» me recuerdo.

Entonces, todo sucede a una velocidad flash.

Byakuya aparece y me toma por detrás. Hakudoshi, que ha dejado inconsciente a Miroku —a saber el cómo— me amenaza directamente al rostro. Kikyô y Sesshômaru apuntan a Naraku, InuYasha a Hakudoshi y Sango a Byakuya.

El malvado mayor ríe.

—No podrán matar a mis extensiones antes de que ellas maten a su preciosa.

InuYasha gruñe. El comentario lo enfureció, se nota.

A mí, por otra parte, no hizo más que aterrarme. No eran promesas vacías, y todos lo sabíamos.

El demonio de los sueños le avienta algo —un frasco, por lo que alcancé a ver— a su creador. Éste lo agarra y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está frente a mí.

Todos atacan. Sin embargo, Hakudoshi es mucho más rápido y pone una barrera al rededor nuestro.

Me estremezco.

Naraku toma mi boca entre sus manos y la abre. Me cruje la mandíbula y siento un pequeño sabor a sangre de la nada: sé que me ha roto algo. Mantiene mi boca abierta mientras yo lanzo patadas a diestra y siniestra y mis compañeros gritan mi nombre. Kikyô lanza una flecha y ésta se desmorona, ¿qué tan fuerte será el campo de fuerza?

Hakudoshi agarra mis piernas y Byakuya, mis brazos. Estoy atrapada. Más que atrapada: estoy jodida.

El frasquito, que contiene un líquido blanco, reluce frente a mis ojos. Naraku lo destapa bruscamente con los dientes y la mano izquierda, mientras su derecha sigue sosteniendo firmemente mi boca.

—Con esto me aseguraré que no vuelvas a interferir en mis planes. —Y vierte el líquido en mi boca.

Intento, por todos los medios, escupir, pero me cierra la boca y tapa mi nariz, obligándome a tragar. Y lo hago.

El mundo comienza a darme vueltas. ¿Veneno? ¿Es veneno? Sí, es veneno.

Primero, una extraña calidez me envuelve. Después se convierte en calor y luego en llamas. Me abrasa. Comienzo a gritar y retorcerme mientras mi cuerpo es consumido por unas llamas invisibles y dejo de pertenecerme a mí misma.

Me estoy yendo. Me estoy yendo a un mejor lugar.

Y lo sé. Y él lo sabe. Todos lo sabemos.

Lo último que escucho es la risa de ese demonio.

Lo último que veo es el rostro angustiado de Sango.

Lo último que deseo es que, sea como sea, ganemos esta guerra feudal.

O bueno... ellos la ganen.

**.**

* * *

Nah, Kagome no muere, ¿me creen capaz de asesinarla tan cruelmente?

Anyway, este es un nuevo Long-Fic que traigo para ustedes. Está inspirado en una escena de película que vi el otro día (ni idea del nombre, estaba haciendo Zapping y no me quedé para investigar). Por otra parte, estoy probando un nuevo tipo de narración, en presente y más compleja (o al menos para mí es complicada), así que acepto críticas. ;)

Sí, sé que debería ponerme las pilas con «Dopamina» y «La vida...», pero SRSLY, no tengo tiempo. Prometo subir un capítulo más de ambas historias antes del fin del mundo, ¿se dan con eso? XD

Y sé que se están preguntando «Si no tiene tiempo, ¿cómo cojines se mete con una historia nueva? ¿Para dejarnos con la intriga? ¿Acaso es una troll?». Sobre eso puedo decir que no, no soy troll. Y que me meto con una nueva historia porque, simplemente, adoro escribir. ;)

En fin, comenten, coshis lindas.

Les regalo a tods una sonrisa. (L)

PD: sí, Moun, estoy aún trabajando en la historia que te dedicaré. Quiero que sea PERFECTA :)


	2. Waking up in you

Damas, caballeros y extraterrestres: traigo ante ustedes la siguiente entrega. :)

**Disclaimer**: los personajirijillos son de Rumiko, lalala.

* * *

_Waking up on you._  
_#1_

**.**

**Primera parte: puente.**

Está oscuro y mi cuerpo pesa. No entiendo nada.

O lo que es más, ¿tengo cuerpo? Porque no puedo mover nada, no siento brazos, piernas, dedos o alguna otra parte de mi anatomía. Es horrible.

Estoy flotando, como si fuera agua, pero no estoy mojada. Sólo es aire.

¿Morí? Porque esto no se parece en nada al cielo o al infierno. ¿Será el purgatorio? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y si es el interior de la perla? ¿Y si morí y me fui allí? O peor, ¿y si es mi infierno personal? Un lugar del que no puedo escapar, ni siquiera puedo moverme. No conozco —ni conoceré— a nadie. El peor lugar del mundo.

No puedo soportarlo: quiero gritar.

De algún lado llega una sacudida y siento como si me desmoronara. Evidentemente tengo cuerpo y está en algún lado.

Presencio otra sacudida, más fuerte que la anterior. ¿Qué está pasando?

Junto con la sacudida jalo aire, ¿tengo boca? Qué curioso.

La negrura del lugar comienza a fundirse en blanco, cada vez más, y el brillo me enceguece. Mi cuerpo-no-cuerpo comienza a elevarse y siento aire en el rostro. ¿Tengo rostro? Qué curioso. Definitivamente una de las maldiciones de ese lugar es no tener conciencia, conocimiento ni poder sobre tu propio cuerpo.

Más sacudidas, ¿qué está pasando?

El fundido a blanco se convierte en un resplandor tan fuerte que siento que me quedo ciega.

Y, de pronto, abro los ojos.

.

**Segunda parte: despertar.**

La sala es blanca totalmente, tiene esquinas y límites, no como la eterna oscuridad. Y el aire es fresco, con un olor extraño, pero fresco. Sonidos lejanos resuenan en mis oídos, como ecos de voces distorsionadas por el tiempo en una profunda cueva.

Parpadeo y volteo a la izquierda, justo donde hay una enfermera, hablando por un comunicador. Los sonidos se van aclarando.

—Doctor, la paciente 435: Higurashi, Kagome, ha despertado. Sus signos vitales son normales, el palpitar de su corazón se estabiliza y parece respirar con normalidad —al terminar de decirlo, me voltea a ver—. ¿Puedes oírme y entenderme? Asiente con la cabeza —sigo su indicación y muevo la cabeza, lo cuál me causa un ligero mareo. Ella asiente y lo comunica—: también entiende y es conciente de las cosas.

No entiendo nada, pero al parecer, esto es un cuarto de hospital. Y probablemente esté conectada a un millón de aparatos. Intento girar la cabeza para tener un mejor panorama de toda la sala, pero no lo logro.

—No se mueva mucho, señorita, por precaución —me indicó la enfermera—. En breve pasarán a verla sus familiares.

Regreso a mi posición original —acostada boca arriba— y espero.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Hasta donde sé, estaba en una pelea con Naraku, él me envenenó y caí directamente al suelo. ¿Me habrá traído InuYasha? ¿Y qué pasó con Naraku? ¿Ganamos? ¿Perdimos? Sé que mi corazón empieza a latir a todo dar por los pitidos locos del aparato a mi lado. Y siento una descarga de algo que me hace relajarme a mis niveles básicos.

La puerta se abre y veo entrar, de reojo, a dos personas, una más alta que la otra.

—¡Hija!

La alta, a quien reconozco como mi madre, se acerca y se arrodilla a un lado de la camilla. Comienza a acariciarme el cabello.

—¡Oh, mi niña! —la carga emocional en su voz me desestabiliza—, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! —Y, como era de esperarse, comienza a llorar.

¿Tanto tiempo? ¿De qué? Sôta llega al lado de mamá y le pasa la mano por los hombros. Está crecido, y bastante, ¿cuánto tiempo he pasado en el Sengoku?

Al ver mi cara de desconcierto, mamá se enjuaga las lágrimas e intenta explicarme.

—Cariño, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada? —al sentirme incapaz de hablar, solo niego con la cabeza—. Caíste por las escaleras del templo hace ya más de un año y has estado en coma desde entonces.

Mis ojos se abren y siento un terrible bajón de azúcar.

Eso no es posible.

¿Y el Sengoku? ¡Estuve ahí todo el tiempo! Es imposible que me haya caído, porque de ser así, no hubiese viajado ni recolectado la perla.

Intento exteriorizarlo, hacerle entender a ambos que eso no es posible, pero al no poder hablar, sólo hago sonidos extraños con la boca. Y eso me desespera y causa un terrible ataque de impaciencia. Probablemente mi incapacidad sea producto de ese año o más sin hablar, atada a todos esos sedantes y máquinas.

¡No! ¡No puedo empezar también yo a creer en eso, porque es una mentira! ¡Porque no es posible!

Los aparatos a los que estoy conectada comienzan a pitar estrepitosamente y escandalizarse conforme mi ataque de histeria aumenta. Entre esos horribles sonidos, mi falta de voz y tanta confusión —coronada con la cara de sorpresa y horror de mi madre ante mi ataque— no entiendo nada.

—¡Doctor! —el grito de mi madre me saca aún más de mis casillas. ¡No necesito un doctor!

La enfermera entra por la puerta y, al ver semejante escándalo, se acerca a mí. O más bien a los aparatos.

Siento otra descarga, ahora más fuerte, que me calma por completo. Y comienzo a sucumbir al sueño.

—Déjenla descansar —ordena a mi familia—, está inestable. En una semana le daremos el alta. Ahora, por favor, déjenla en paz.

Veo como ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta.

Con una furtiva mirada —hundida en dolor y lágrimas— mi madre me dice adiós.

La enfermera me da otra descarga y ahora sí, me voy.

**.**

**Tercera parte: verdades.**

Me siento totalmente ridícula aquí, en la silla de ruedas. Puedo caminar, es más, no me representa ningún problema. Pero mi madre insiste, por lo que no me queda de otra.

El camino a casa es algo tenso: no hablamos ni no nos miramos. Simplemente, nada de nada.

Mamá de vez en cuando me acaricia la cabellera y Sôta no me ha soltado la mano izquierda en todo el camino. Supongo que temen perderme nuevamente.

No les he dicho lo del Sengoku aún.

Al llegar a los pies de la escalera al templo, ambos se detienen y la contemplan. Veo como mamá se estremece y le agarro la mano.

—Si no creen que puedan subirme, puedo caminar —digo.

—Ni hablar —me refuta ella—. Sôta, ayúdame, por favor.

Agarran la silla y comienzan a subirme. A veces descansan, pero, al llegar, sonríen.

—Sôta, ¿podrías ir a comprar cosas para hacer el almuerzo, por favor? —pide ella amablemente. Él asiente y va.

Nos quedamos solas.

Ahora es el momento.

—Oye, má... —Su abrazo me corta el rollo. La correspondo.

—Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, hija. —Comienza a sollozar y la abrazo aún más fuerte. Pobre, lo que debió haber sufrido.

El estallido emocional que presenciamos nos afecta mucho a ambas. Lloramos, nos abrazamos y confesamos lo mucho que nos queremos. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi madre? ¿O viceversa —ella sin mí—? Temo por ambas.

¿Cuánto tiempo lloramos? Quién sabe.

Cuando nos calmamos, ella me aborda.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

Tomo aire y comienzo.

—Má, ¿estás segura que me caí y que entré en coma? Es decir, ¿no existe la posibilidad de que hayan dicho eso como una coartada? Ya sabes... para cubrir _algo más_. —Me parece que no está entendiendo.

—Hija, sé más explícita, ¿a qué te refieres?

Suspiro.

—Má, ¿qué pasó con el Sengoku? Es decir, lo último que recuerdo es nuestro enfrentamiento con Naraku, él me envenenó y... ¿acaso no me trajo de regreso InuYasha? ¿Y la perla? Porque no es posible que haya estado en coma tanto tiempo, pues de lo contrario nunca hubiese caído al pozo y viajado en el tiempo como lo he...

—Hija, ¿pero de qué estás hablando? Has estado en coma un año con tres meses y nunca dejaste el hospital.

Mis ojos se abren y tengo la misma reacción que en el hospital: un shock de incredulidad.

—¿E InuYasha? No puedes decirme que él no es real, ¡tú lo conoces!

Me mira y se acerca, comienza a acariciarme la cara y yo me aparto.

—El doctor dijo que algo así podía pasar: un shock de cofusión post-comatoso, causado por alucinaciones llevadas a cabo durante el tiempo inconsciente.

Ahora soy yo la que no entiende nada.

Me voltea a ver y, con voz dura, confirma lo que yo, hasta ahora, me he temido escuchar:

—Hija, no hay y nunca ha habido ningún InuYasha.

.

* * *

Lalalalala, that's it.

Si se preguntan por qué las divisiones en partes, es porque de verdad pensaba publicarlo en partes, pero mejor lo dejé junto y preferí separarlo así (floja de mí XD). Espero que no les moleste.

NOTICIA:

¡El fic **ya tiene portada**! (como se ve a un costado de la historia, asdasd), por lo que pueden pasar a cureosear y tal. Espero que sea del agrado de todos. Aquí tiene el link para verla en grande, por si desean entrar en detalles:** h.t.t.p : / / i1160 . photo bucket . c.o.m / albums / q500 / Smiling -.-Girl / PORTADA TERMINADA . j.p.g **(borren los espacios y los puntos en el h.t.t.p, el c.o.m, el j.p.g y el -.- (de tal forma que queden solo los dos guiones)).

Por cierto, a menos que ustedes pidan lo contrario, claro, es provisional sólo hasta que tenga tiempo de hacer la definitiva (ya saben, es mucho trabajo: dibujar el boceto, colorearlo como borrador, cargarlo a la computadora, colorearlo y añadir detalles en Photoshop y blah, blah, blah), por lo que está hecha de imágenes varias que encontré en Google, pero el resultado final es mío. :) Claro, si quieren que se quede así, pues así se queda^^

Lalalala, me voy.

Un beso, ¡y recuerden dejar comments! Sobre todo si de trata de correcciones respecto a la narración.

**S**onrisas.


	3. A dream is just a dream

He vuelto. Oh, sí. Oh, sí.~

Los personajes no son míos ni mucho menos, así que yo escribo sin cargo de conciencia y ustedes, sin cargo a la tarjeta (?.

* * *

_A dream is just a dream.  
#2._

_._

Ha pasado ya una semana.

Como es lógico, no me quedé a gusto con un "_no hay ningún InuYasha"_, por lo que comencé a hacer mi propia investigación. Cuando mi madre me dejó levantarme de la cama, dos días después de mi llegada a casa, lo primero que hice fue inspeccionar: fui al pozo, al Goshimboku, dentro y fuera de la casa.

Y nada.

Toda posible prueba de que mis aventuras no fueron un delirio comatoso no existe. El pozo tiene fondo y no emite ninguna energía espiritual. El Goshimboku no tiene ninguna marca de flecha o cualquier cosa parecida. Fuera de la casa, no hay registros de ninguna actividad que no sea el abuelo y, cuando le pregunté a mi madre por la mochila amarilla que habíamos comprado para cuando yo fuera al pasado, me vio como si tuviera tres ojos.

Según recordaba, pues no pensaba darme por vencida, antes de nuestra pelea con Naraku habíamos acordado que me llevara tres fragmentos a mi época, por protección. Busqué y rebusqué el frasco donde estaban por toda mi habitación, sin éxito alguno.

Le pregunté a Sôta si recordaba a InuYasha y se rió, después de negar.

—_Hermana, ya supéralo, fueron tus alucinaciones_ —me había dicho.

En algún momento, me rendí y dejé de buscar indicios de algo que parecía ser irreal.

Ahora estoy acostada en mi cuarto, con los pensamientos divididos.

Cuando mi abuela vivía, siempre me decía que pensara de una manera lógica. Ella era una mujer muy seria que había estudiado ciencias y contaba con las mismas para cualquier explicación.

Guiándome por ahí, el Sengoku no es real, pues cualquier mínima prueba no existe.

Pero yo lo siento real. Cada recuerdo, cada rostro... Todo es vívido.

Estoy confundida.

—¿Hija?

Me incorporo sobre la cama y acomodo un poco mis cabellos. Mamá entra y me ofrece un vaso con agua, que yo tomo gustosa, porque tanto pensar me ha dejado sedienta. Después, se sienta en la cama conmigo y sonríe.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, gracias.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa lo mejor que puedo.

Veo en su rostro marcas de vejez que no debería tener. Varias canas, ojeras pronunciadas y arrugas que a su edad no deberían hacer acto de presencia: es el rostro de un familiar que perfectamente podría haber dormido el último año y medio en una silla de hospital, viendo a su hija morir lentamente.

Sin embargo, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial de alegría incontenible: esa alegría de verla sobrevivir de una muerte segura.

Y no solamente es el rostro mismo del cansancio por dormir horrible, sino por trabajar como una esclava para pagar los gastos que acarrean el tanto tiempo internada a una persona en el hospital. ¿Cómo habrá sido su vida? ¿Dormir tres horas en un banco de hospital todos los días y luego ir a trabajar?

De cualquier manera, esos son detalles que uno no puede ignorar.

_¿No querías pruebas?_ Me cuestiono a mí misma. _Ahí las tienes_.

Suspiro.

—Ma, ¿estás muy endeudada con el hospital por mi culpa? —ella arquea una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, por el tratamiento que me dieron —especifico.

Ella suspira.

—Pues... sí, tenemos unos cuantos números rojos —comenta con pesadez—, pero Akira pagó una gran parte —sonríe—. Es el mejor hombre que he conocido.

¿Akira? ¿Y ese qué pinta a todo esto? Posiblemente un amigo de mi madre que la ayudó, o un compañero de trabajo. De cualquier manera, eso nos pone en deuda con él también.

Asiento.

—He hablado con la familia y todos opinan que debes reincorporarte a la escuela a la brevedad posible —me dice—. Yo no quiero —puntualiza—, pero mis deseos egoístas de que estés aquí para abrazarte mucho, después de tanto tiempo, al parecer no son un buen argumento. —Y me sonríe como solo ella sabía cabe duda, mi mamá es la mejor. La abrazo.

¿Cómo fui tan idiota como para caerme de las escaleras del templo? Si es que eso realmente pasó. En serio, ¿de semejante tamaño y no las vi? Hay que ser torpe.

De repente, una escena no-nítida hace presencia en mi mente: soy yo corriendo hacia las escaleras. Volteo abajo y hay alguien, borroso, que camina en dirección opuesta a la casa. Le grito que me espere, o algo parecido. Entonces, una voz se oye desde dentro del templo y yo giro para responder. Torpemente trato de bajar con el rostro volteado en dirección opuesta a las escaleras, estirando mal el pie y doblándomelo. Entonces, ruedo hasta el suelo.

Y de ahí, todo es oscuridad.

De acuerdo, estas no son las pruebas que estaba esperando.

Al parecer, mi madre lo nota, porque se aparta y me mira seriamente.

—Si no quieres, podemos esperar —me dice, haciendo clara referencia al tema de la escuela.

—No, no es eso. De hecho, me gustaría entrar mañana mismo —le digo. Puedo preguntarles a mis amigos, si es que no se han graduado ya, qué ha pasado realmente. En estos momentos es en los que me lamento de no haberles contado nada.

Quizás Eri, Yuka y Ayumi recuerden a "mi novio violento y celoso", eso es idóneo.

—Pero hija, mañana es jueves y solo te quedarían dos días antes del fin de...

—Mamá, ya perdí un año, no quiero perder más.

Ella suspira.

—Está bien. Hoy a la tarde iremos por tus útiles, entonces. —Yo arqueo una ceja.

—¿Estás de broma? Soy casi una universitaria. Con una pluma y un cuaderno me doy por bien servida en el primer día.

—Bueno, pero solo si son dos plumas —ambas reímos—. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé —suelta de repente.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, ma.

—Lo sé, y quiero que aquí sigas, hija —me abraza—. Bueno, iré a hacer de cenar. Te llamo cuando esté listo.

Asiento y ella sale de la habitación.

Así que después de todo, el marcador se inclina a favor del coma. No puedo evitar ponerme triste en el acto al pensar en eso.

Tal vez mis amigas tengan otra versión.

Secretamente eso es lo que espero.

Me recuesto nuevamente y me pongo a buscar espacios en blanco dentro de toda esta falacia. Porque lo es, estoy segura —o casi segura— de eso. Nunca me detuve a preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaba viajando en el Sengoku, aunque sí puedo saberlo si me remito a mis cuadernos, cuando fueron mis últimos apuntes continuos de las materias.

Está claro que no serán los mejores apuntes, pues para ese entonces me la pasaba fantaseando con un actor cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero al menos tendrán fechas continuas, por lo que, cuando empiezan las irregularidades, sería la fecha más factible en la que comenzó la aventura.

Me levanto impulsándome con las piernas y me dirijo a los cajones. Saco el primero que encuentro y ni siquiera me detengo a ver la materia, no es necesario.

Lo curioso es que a partir de cierta fecha, está en blanco. Y eso me llama la atención.

Busco otro y obtengo los mismos resultados. Eso es extraño.

No dejé de apuntar al irme al Sengoku, pues cada que regresaba a la escuela, hacía, aunque sea, garabatos. Pero mis cuadernos están vacíos, ¿qué rayos?

_¿Quieres más pruebas? No te lastimes_. Me dice mi vocecita interior.

Quizá, solo quizá, debería hacerle caso.

Me siento en el suelo, contra la pared, y agarro el puente de mi nariz. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy así, pero un buen rato seguro, porque mi madre me llama a comer.

Bajo y me percato que huele delicioso.

—¡Sôta, ven a ayudarme con los platos! —llama a mi hermano.

Él acude y ponen rápidamente la mesa. Cuando estamos todos sentados, mi madre da el siguiente anuncio:

—Kagome se reincorporará a la escuela mañana. ¿Les parece bien?

—¡Seguro! ¡Y podrás pasar a buscarme como antes!

Le sonrío. Sôta es tan especial...

—Bien, siempre y cuando te cuides de demonios y males de ojo, hija mía —dice el abuelo. Yo río.

—¡Ay, abuelo! No has cambiado nada desde... —me detengo a pensar en lo que sigue— que estuve en coma.

El ambiente se tensa.

—Hija, no hables de esas cosas en la mesa. No es un tema cómodo de conversación... tú ya entiendes por qué.

Asiento y bajo la vista. La verdad es que tendría que haberlo pensado mejor, y lo reconozco. El que no diga Sengoku no quiere decir que lo que haya dicho sea mejor.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y, cuando hubimos terminado, todos ayudamos a recoger y limpiar.

Mi hermano y yo nos lavamos los dientes y nos fuimos a acostar en el acto.

Entonces, mamá viene a darme un beso que, como ya es costumbre, se convierte en una estadía de veinte minutos, si no es que más. La primera noche le pregunté a qué venía eso, por qué se quedaba y me miraba de una manera tan preocupada y extraña. Pese a que era obvio, no me vi venir su respuesta.

—_Porque tengo miedo de que cierres los ojos y no los vuelvas a abrir_ —me había respondido. Yo no supe qué decir

Desde entonces, se quedaba un rato largo, ya fuese acariciándome los cabellos, cantándome, o en silencio, no se iba en cuanto terminaba de darme las buenas noches, sino que se extendía hasta que regresaba a la realidad.

Esta vez, sin embargo, es más corto.

—Mañana tienes escuela —dice y se separa de mí—. No olvides poner el despertador y... ¿segura que quieres ir? ¿No prefieres quedarte a descansar? A mí no me incomodarí...

—Mamá, está bien, no te preocupes —le digo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —suspira y se acerca a darme otro beso—. Te amo, hija, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Yo también, mamá. Y te prometo despertar.

Se estremece y sale de mi cuarto sin mediar palabra. Yo, por mi parte, giro en la cama hasta que consigo quedarme adormecida y después, procuro relajarme.

No sé en qué momento me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, pero sí sé que me despierto por un golpe en la ventana, uno fuerte y grueso. ¿Es que nadie tiene piedad de una pobre colegiala con escuela al día siguiente? Con pereza abro los ojos y veo con la pared. Sé que debo girarme para divisar la ventana, así que lo hago y me encuentro con el marco abierto y las cortinas volando, siendo que yo dejé todo bien cerrado y en su lugar. Es extraño.

Una ráfaga de viento entra gracias a la obertura y me da un escalofrío.

_¿Pero qué...?_

—Fhe, ¿te duermes en lugar de regresar? —es él. Lo sé, reconozco su voz. Volteo y ahí está, sentado en su típica pose india—. ¿Qué tanto me ves, Kagome?

No me lo creo. ¿Entonces no lo aluciné? _Claro que no, no seas idiota_, me digo.

—¿Qué tienes en contra del concepto de un buen sueño? —le replico.

—No tendría ninguna objeción si te lo merecieras.

—¿Perdón? No sé si te enteraste que Naraku me envenenó, creo que sí me lo he ganado.

—Fhe, eso no era veneno o de lo contrario estarías muerta, tonta. —Frunzo el seño.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue? ¡Y no me digas tonta!

Él bufa.

Entonces se abre la puerta y desaparece. No como si hubiese salido por la ventana o algo parecido, sino como un mago en pleno acto: sin moverse de su lugar y sin dejar rastro alguno.

En el momento en el que veo a la puerta, abro los ojos nuevamente. Esta vez en una realidad en la que la luz está encendida, mi madre, desalineada y con gesto somnoliento a más no poder, me mira extrañada desde el marco de la puerta, la ventana está cerrada y yo no estoy volteando hacia la pared, sino hacia el techo. Y como si no fueran _suficientes_ diferencias, no hay ninguna ráfaga de aire. Ergo, hace un calor infernalmente derretidor.

—Estabas hablando dormida y me asusté, cariño —me dice—, pero me alegra que... estés bien —por no decir _sigas viva_.

Se acerca y me da un beso antes de salir.

Me acomodo nuevamente y volteo a ver el reloj. Son las cuatro cuarenta de la mañana. ¿Cuándo avanzó tanto el tiempo? No lo sé, y sinceramente en este momento no me importa, porque tengo dos horas con veinte minutos para malgastar en lo que desee.

Una persona normal que debe madrugar dormiría, pero yo, que acabo de tener una experiencia nítida pero irreal con lo que en algún momento consideré real, primero me deprimo, luego me giro en dirección a la almohada y, por último, lloro, cosa que no había hecho hasta ahora, negándome a creer la evidente realidad:

_Que un sueño es solo un sueño_. En el estado en el que lo tengas —en mi caso, comatoso—.

Y entonces lloro hasta quedarme dormida.

Mañana, o más bien dicho hoy en un rato, tendré los ojos hinchados, pero no me importa, o no por el momento.

.

* * *

Actualización cortita. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus reviews para saber qué les parece :)

→A los/as despistados, ¡actualicé "La vida es así"!

Cuídense y cómanse sus vegetales.  
Con cariño,  
Smiling.


End file.
